


Jackboots

by ElloMenoP



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Caning, M/M, cum facial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElloMenoP/pseuds/ElloMenoP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scout's solo plan for revenge against Soldier takes an unexpected turn when Soldier offers his help. Contains: caning, cum facial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jackboots

Demoman and Sniper laughed heartily at the cartoon rabbit on television only to have their viewing pleasure interrupted by the Scout. He angrily stomped in through the main door, his arms full of destroyed baseballs. “This is un-freakin’-believable! Do you see this!”

 

Neither Demoman or Sniper looked away from the television or were prepared to actually listen to Scout complain. The two of them had been sprawled out in the common room marathoning cartoons and other mindless television programs for the better part of their afternoon, they were content to remain out of Scout’s drama.

 

“Do you guys see this?” Scout demanded again with no luck, the other two men barely acknowledged him. The runner frowned and moved to stand in front of the T.V. with determination to get their attention. “Uh, hello?”

 

The two mercenaries groaned, and from the recliner Demoman gave in. “All right what is it?”

 

Scout held out one of his baseballs, if it could still be called that. It was gutted, its leather shed and the yarn and rubber visible. “Look what Soldier did!” Scout sounded frantic like his baseballs’ wellbeing were directly related to his own health.

 

From the couch, Sniper barely moved when he grumbled, “Lock your door, mate.”

 

“Aw c’mon! Look at this! This is a tragedy! Who does this!” Scout closed the gap between himself and the couch, and dumped his ruined baseballs all over Sniper. The Aussie snapped up with annoyance. “Scout! Bloody come on, you’re ruining our day off.”

 

Scout flopped down on the couch now that Sniper had made room. “Your day’s ruined? Please, I’ve been assaulted by Soldier and none of you even care!”

 

“All right, all right, lad tell us your long sad story about Soldier breaking your toys.” Demoman sat up from the recliner and muted the television with the hope that some undivided attention would appease Scout.

 

Scout, despite the loss of his baseballs, looked delighted to finally have the spotlight. He delved into his story from boring start to predictable finish. “And then he said that he cut off all the leather because rations are low and you can make soup from leather! Then he just hands me the rest, I can’t play with these they’re useless.”

 

Sniper shrugged and said, “What’d ya expect? It’s Soldier, he’s got a few kangaroos loose from the padlock.”

 

“So what, he can’t just keeping getting away with this shit it’s not fair,” Scout whined.

 

Demoman and Sniper shared a look, one that said ‘what do we have to do to get him out of here?’ The Scotsman eyed the muted cartoon with longing, unintentionally drawing inspiration from the rascally rabbit. “Here’s what you gotta do, lad, fight fire with fire.” Demoman winked to Sniper, who returned it with a grin.

 

“Yeah, mate get even,” Sniper encouraged.

 

Scout pondered the suggestion for a moment and then asked, “But how? Like what does Soldier actually care enough about?”

 

Sniper was reaching out for the remote to un-mute the T.V. when he replied, “He likes those heads.”

 

“Ugh, I ain’t touchin’ those.” Scout made a repulsed face.

 

Demoman handed the remote over to Sniper and suggested, “How about his rocket launcher?”

 

Sniper rejected the idea before Scout could. “Nah, mate, just give him an excuse to get a new one.”

 

The three sat silently while the cartoon rabbit argued with a duck and hunter over the proper hunting season. Demoman scratched his chin and said, “It’s odd, he’s not very

materialistic for an American.”

 

Scout took offense. “What’ya mean by that?”

 

Demo took offense too, and ordered, “I mean it’s just a bloody baseball stop whinging.” 

 

“It’s the principle of the matter,” Scout countered, his tone filled with misinterpreted ethics. “Plus these friggin’ balls are expensive!”

 

Sniper had stopped listening and refocused on the cartoon, but it was difficult to do so now that Demoman and Scout had begun arguing. Demoman was claiming that if it was the principle of the matter then Scout wouldn’t be so upset over the baseballs, but about his privacy and possessions being violated. Scout maintained that his balls were about as private as it could get, that made Sniper chuckle, though he was sure Scout wasn’t aware of the joke he just made. Finally, Demoman gave up on trying to explain to Scout why his anger was misplaced.

 

“What about his uniform?” Sniper asked, his eyes on the rabbit now dress as a duck.

 

“Huh?” Both Demoman and Scout looked confused.

 

“Yeah, go fuck with his ‘military issued’ uniform. That’ll drive him bonkers.” Sniper waited expectantly for Scout to rejoice and then leave the common and his afternoon well alone. But instead, the runner frowned and dismissed him, “Nah, he’s always wearing that mangy old thing.”

 

“Not his boots,” Demoman pointed out.

 

“That’s right,” Sniper nodded. “he’s got dozens of pairs of boots ripe for the taking.”

 

Scout’s face lit up. “Yeah, yeah that’s perfect! But what should I do to them?” Scout tapped his chin straining to come up with a good revenge plot. “I could tie his laces together?”

 

“That’s great lad,” Demoman gave Scout a thumbs up and the boy accepted the compliment until Demo spoke again, “if you’re in primary school.”

 

“Well I don’t see you coming up with any ideas!” Scout retorted.

 

Sniper snapped his fingers and exclaimed, “That’s it!”

 

“What?” Demo and Scout asked in tandem.

 

“Wank off in his boots.” The Aussie relaxed into the couch confident in his suggestion. It took a moment for the suggestion to sink in, but eventually Demoman howled and Scout’s face beamed with a wide, mischievous grin. 

 

Scout snickered, “That’s so messed up, so gross, so _foul_ it’s perfect! I’ll jack off on his shiny, pristine boots.”

 

“No, no, no here’s what you gotta do,” Sniper stopped Scout from standing up. “You gotta wank off, what was it you just said, ‘jack off?’ I like that,” he paused and smiled at the rude phrase. “I like that a lot, jack off,” he tried the phrase out.

 

Demoman grinned in agreement and tried the phrase too. “Jack off, yeah I like that too.”

 

“Right? It’s got the same kinda feel as ‘piss off, wanker!’”

 

“You’re right it does, it’s bloody aggressive, jack off!” Demoman and Sniper both fell into giggles alternating between shouting ‘jack off’ and ‘piss off’ and all sorts of ill-mannered words. Scout was getting annoyed and was about to put an end to their linguistics lesson when Spy abruptly cut their fun short.

 

“You three are like school children,” he drawled with a disdainful look.

 

Demoman and Sniper looked at the Frenchmen, their lazy mood replaced with a playful one. They shared one look and then shouted together, “Jack off, wanker!” They  laughed long and hard at Spy’s unamused face.

 

“You know that’s redundant right?” Spy asked condescendingly over the pair’s laughter. They didn’t care, they snickered and laughed until Sniper had enough air to finish instructing Scout. “Where was I? Right, right you got to cum _in_ his boots, not on them.”

 

“Yeah otherwise he’s just gonna clean ‘em,” Demo concurred.

 

It clicked with Scout. “That’s even better! It’s gonna get all over his socks, that’s freakin’ nasty!” Scout abandoned his destroyed baseballs and hurried up to their dormitories.

 

Spy wrinkled his nose as the runner left. “That is disgusting.”

 

“Sure is,” Demo smirked. “But it’ll keep the lad busy for at least an hour.” Sniper nodded and started flipping through the television channels.

 

“Not as busy as it would if you told Soldier that his bunk was being invaded.” At that, Spy, Demoman, and Sniper all shared a look, one that said, ‘let’s fuck with Scout.’

 

\---

 

Getting into Soldier’s room was easy, mostly because he wasn’t in there so no hands popped out of the two holes in the door to snap Scout’s neck. The locks weren’t hard to pick either, not for a delinquent from Boston. He’d never been in Soldier’s room, but it was exactly as he expected. Everything was in order and appeared to be from the Mann Co. catalog. One wall was nothing but a peg board holding each weapon in a designated place, the bed was in perfect condition with hospital tucked corners, and his boots were neatly lined up along the foot of that tidy bed.

 

Scout was giddy with his impending revenge. He grabbed the pair of boots that Soldier was mostly likely to wear, his standard combat boots, but after that he was at a lost. He knew what he had to do, just not how to do it, well no, he knew how to do it just not how to get to that point. Boots didn’t exactly get him hot under the collar. 

 

The runner grumbled to himself and decided his best coarse of action was to just do it. He grabbed the boots and plopped onto Solider’s neat beat, taking great satisfaction in wrinkling the thick wool blanket and pulling out the crisp corners. He palmed himself through his pants, thinking of every baseball player that got him aroused, he slipped both hands beneath his underpants and played with his balls while stroking his cock, he even paused to run down the hall and grab Vaseline and a dirty magazine from his room.

 

It was all to no avail. It was simply too forced, his cock wasn’t interesting in revenge. Scout flipped through his magazine, actually reading the articles, but somewhere between the centerfold’s favorite food and ideal date, Scout’s eyes drifted to the peg board wall where Soldier’s disciplinarian hung. Then his mind drifted into fantasies that his cock was interested in, he unconsciously rolled over on the bed so he could hump the mattress as he imagined the disciplinarian cracking over his bare ass leaving red streaks over his white skin. 

 

It didn’t take long to get him fully erect, or long for him to get to edge. He eagerly pushed his pants down to his ankles, rolled onto his back and held one of Soldier’s boots, the left one, up to the head of his cock and came into it. His jizz spurted all over the back and down onto the insoles. Though, the bliss of his orgasm was cut short by the sudden appearance of Soldier.

 

“What are you doing in my quarters?” Solider’s gruff voice cut through Scout and had the boy hurrying to pull his pants up. Solider wasted no time striding to his bed and grabbing Scout by the ear, he dragged him off his bed and dumped him on the floor. “Occupying a superior officer’s bunk without permission is grounds for dismissal, so I will ask you once more,” Soldier shoved one finger in Scout’s face to signify his chances, “what are you doing in my room, maggot?”

 

Scout’s stupor was quickly replaced with anger when he remembered exactly why he was in Soldier’s room. “I’m cumming in your boots, you army reject.”

 

Soldier removed his helmet and eyed Scout suspiciously. “Is that so?” He picked up the boot Scout had just soiled, inspected it and then reached for the other boot, inspected that one and frowned. “You’ve only done one boot.”

 

“Well yeah you interrupted me,” Scout pointed out, his tone harsh and annoyed.

 

Soldier marched back to his helmet and slammed it on. “We cannot let this mission go on incomplete! We will succeed, we will conquer, you will cum in my boot!”

 

Scout stood there dumbfounded by Soldier’s reaction, he was beginning to think he should have just listened to Sniper in the first place, just let Soldier be crazy and keep his door locked. He wasn’t prepared to have Soldier reaching for his pants and demanding cooperation in their objective.

 

“Private, you will drop your pants and present your privates!” Soldier grabbed at Scout’s arms trying to pull his hands off his waistband. It was rather easy for Soldier to get Scout’s pants off, he’d only pulled them up when Soldier entered, foregoing buckling them as he waited to see if he would get throttled for debasing boots.

 

“You’re insane, get off me!” Scout fought him as best he could while trying to keep his pants in place, Soldier ended up pulling them down and clean over his cleats so he stood naked from the waist down. The older man handed him the clean boot and commanded, “Now ejaculate into my boot.”

 

Scout held the boot in front of his dick, trying to stay somewhat modest given the circumstances. He hopelessly asked, “You’re not gonna let me leave until I do this, are you?”

 

“Negatory.” Soldier stood as rigid as his answer.

 

Scout sighed and replied more to himself than to his insane teammate, “Yeah I didn’t think so, but I had to ask.”

 

“Good. Now proceed.”

 

Scout was aghast and a bit embarrassed. “I can’t just do it on command.”

 

“I am a superior officer and I order you to-”

 

“I just came a minute ago, I need a little time here,” Scout bargained. “I’m not rocket launcher ya’know, can’t just reload and fire.”

 

“Oh I’m sorry I thought I was talking to a man, not some wimpy, little one load pansy!” Soldier mocked. Scout rolled his eyes and that got Soldier moving. “Fine if you will not accept your mission then I must complete it for you!” He threw Scout over his shoulder and took two steps to his bed where he deposited both of them. He flopped on top of the youth and began awkwardly kissing his neck.

 

“Soldier!” Scout batted at the man.

 

Soldier pulled his lips off Scout’s neck only to ask, “Are you hard yet?”

 

“No! Get off!”

 

“What about now?” Soldier roughly grabbed Scout’s dick.

 

“Hey take it easy! Not so rough!” Scout floundered beneath Soldier, trying to get away from him and his harsh tactics.

 

“Fine, but you need to give me some directives here.” Soldier barely let up, he continued to clumsily kiss Scout’s chest and neck, with his hand still pumped at Scout’s soft cock. “Tell me what you want.”

 

“Not this,” Scout hurried to say and continued struggling.

 

“Well what?” Soldier demanded.

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“Tell me something!”

 

“I-I...” Scout sputtered under the pressure.

 

“Anything!”

 

“Your crop!” Scout finally blurted out. Soldier was off him in a flash, he was at his peg board pulling down the intimidating looking instrument. After he had the crop in his hand and given his palm a little test smack he smirked and eyed the Scout. And all at once, the situation went from being ridiculous to a heavy lustful fantasy, the same kind that had Scout spurting into Soldier’s left boot not ten minutes ago.

 

“Assume the position.” Soldier’s voice had dropped an octave, it was commanding but not in that silly militant tone, it was rousing, an order that Scout wanted to follow. So he did, the runner sprang off the bed and bent over the mattress, leaning on his forearms with his ass ready for a stroke of the crop.

 

Soldier licked his lips as he eyed his target, imagining bright red stripes appearing over the milky flesh and the way Scout would hiss, and clench his bottom. His first move wasn’t to strike Scout though, first he wanted to feel the smooth skin before it was heated and red. He ran his hand along Scout’s flank, not rough like before, but softly and expertly. Expertly enough to make Scout twitch as his fingers brushed along the youth’s cleft.

 

Soldier smiled, took a step back and cracked the disciplinarian down. Scout hissed and clenched just as Solider imagined, and long red line appeared across the peak of Scout’s bottom. Soldier was pleased that Scout remained in position, and landed another smack just above the previous one. Again, Scout clenched and gasped at the sensation.

 

“Is this what’s gonna get you hard?” Soldier asked and placed another lash below the first.

 

Scout bit his lip and replied, “Fuck yeah it is.” He even wiggled his bottom in anticipation of the next strike, Soldier obliged with two quick strokes to the fleshy area where ass met thigh. “Ahh, shit,” Scout  breathed out, he reached out for the boot to have something to grip onto. “Go harder,” he demanded, now prepared with something to dig his fingers into.

 

Soldier laughed and whipped the crop through the air placing another stripe on Scout’s ass, this one darker than the others. “That hard enough for you, boy?” Soldier smacked him again, before he could answer and he had to make use of the boot. He dug 

into the leather, trying to transfer the pain into the object, but keep the pleasure to himself.

 

“Do you like being canned? Does it make you hot?” Soldier whipped the crop through the air placing another perfect, red stripe.

 

“Yeessss,” Scout moaned. It was the truth, Scout loved the sting of a crop or belt across his ass, he rubbed himself into the mattress, against the wool blanket, the feel of the scratchy wool against his cock was close to matching the sting in his ass and that made him buck forward with more desire.

 

“What are you some kind of a masochist, boy? Huh? You need pain to get off?” Soldier’s interrogation fulfilled a portion of Scout’s fantasies he never knew he wanted. He pined for a strong man to spank him with a strap until he could take no more, but he never knew how badly he wanted the dirty talk. He wanted condescending comments, he wanted to be called boy. “Answer me,” Soldier ordered with a stinging blow.

 

“Ahh, fuck! Yeah I’m a masochist, I love it, I love the pain!” Scout admitted while clutching the boot, his fingernails leaving indents in the worn leather. “And I want more, quit stopping in between and just do-ahhh shit!”

 

Soldier laughed as he landed strike after strike on Scout’s ass. “Is that what you asked for?” Scout couldn’t respond, not with the crop assaulting him. So Soldier answered for him, “Yeah that’s what you wanted. You’d let me cane you bloody if I wanted.” 

 

He kept up a steady pace of smacks, not as hard as an individual hit but enough to make Scout break position, to make him yelp and attempt dodging the strikes. He liked that, it made things challenging. He focused more on using the leather flap at the end of the crop, it didn’t produce neat, red lines, but it was easier to hit a moving target that way.

 

He snapped the leather down on the underside of Scout left cheek for the third time in a row and Scout made a peculiar sound. “Oh what was that?” Soldier questioned. “Are you crying?” 

 

He wasn’t, not yet anyway. He bit his lip hard and answered as steadily as he could, “No, I’m not crying.”

 

“Good ‘cause I’m not done yet.” He punctuated his sentence with whack of the crop, a hard whack. Scout gripped the boot tight to keep from crying out. “Or maybe you’re not a masochist?” Soldier mused. “Maybe you just like the comfort afterwards.” 

 

Scout expected another sharp blow, but his hurting bottom was met with a gentle caress instead. Soldier ran his palm over one cheek, ecstatic over how red and hot the flesh had become, and how hard Scout had gotten. He soothed some of the sting away, Scout sighed with relief, then moaned loud when Soldier’s gentle hand grasped his hard cock. 

 

“Is that it? You just want someone to pick up the pieces, to rub away the sting and dry your tears?” As Soldier asked this as he slowly stroked Scout, making the boy shudder and squirm. He leaned down and whispered in his ear, “Is that what you want?”

 

Scout bucked forward with a cry and whimpered, “Yess, fuck yes!” Before he could get any pleasure from Soldier’s hand, the man pulled away to bring the crop down across his ass once again.

 

“Well too bad! This is war and I ain’t your momma.” The next few blows triggered Scout’s tears, and he sniffled into the leather boot he was still clutching. “Now tell me, private, are you prepared to finish your mission? Is your cock full and hard? Are you aching to cum?”

 

Scout snapped up from the last painful strike and cried out, “Yes, yes, yes already! Yes, Sir!” 

 

“Then hand me that boot!” Soldier commanded. Scout released his death grip on the boot and Soldier pulled Scout upright and flush against his clothed body. He slid the boot over Scout’s erect cock and carefully squeezed his hand around the two. Firm and delicate at the same time, Soldier pumped Scout’s cock in the boot. Scout thought it felt a bit like jacking off in a sock, it wasn’t his favorite way to masturbate but Soldier was taking it to a whole new level.

 

“Now this time when I give you an order are you gonna take it?” His lips brushed against Scout’s ear as he asked it, teeth raking across the flesh causing the boy to moan and bear his throat. Somewhere between his heavy panting and bucking Scout answered, “Mmm, yeah I’m gonna take it, gonna do it.”

 

Soldier smiled and moved the arm that was wrapped around Scout’s middle to his bottom to grasp the abused flesh. Soldier pressed his mouth to Scout’s ear once more, his teeth close and said, “Private, I order you to cum in my boot.” He squeezed the boot a bit harder, and Scout bucked into it, throwing his head back and crying out in pleasure. It was a much better orgasm than earlier, it had him pushing back against Soldier, but still forward into the boot, releasing spurts of cum in pleasurable shudders accompanied by a guttural moan in the back of his throat. It left Scout slumped over Soldier’s bed catching his breath with a sensual burn on his bottom, and the satisfaction of a job well done.

 

Soldier pulled the boot away and inspected the sticky mess inside and declared the mission a success. “No one can call us deserters now.”

 

Scout chuckled a little, Soldier was back to his ridiculous war machine demeanor. Too worn out to really reply Scout managed a, “Hell no,” before dragging himself on top of the bed to sprawl out.

 

“We have a new mission now,” Soldier stated.

 

Scout stretched contently. “Is it a shower?” 

 

“No.” The newly soiled boot was shoved roughly into Scout’s face and Soldier said, “Clean my boots.”

 

Scout winced at the dirty boot, but accepted it all the same. “That seems fair I guess. You got a towel any where?” Scout looked around the room, then to Soldier when he didn’t see one. The man was standing there, the front of his pants bulging and the crop back in his hands.

 

“So...no towel?” Scout ventured a guess.

 

Soldier shook his head slowly.

 

“Then how do you want me to clean this?” Scout was wary, and concerned that the man still held the crop. He brought the instrument close, dragged the tip of it up Scout’s chest to the underside his chin to keep the boy’s gaze. 

 

“With your tongue.” 

 

Scout shuddered, it was the same tone that had him assuming the position not long ago, and even though the task at hand was sickening, Soldier’s tone had him obeying. Soldier grinned wide as he watched Scout accept his order with a look of disgust on his face, he was excited to humiliate the boy. Scout cringed at the boot, but poked his tongue out shyly, it dipped into the boot and licked at the leather tongue where a small glob stuck to it. It wasn’t the taste that made him gag, it was the idea of licking his own come out of an old boot. But then again, drying cum didn’t taste too good either.

 

“Don’t like the taste of your own medicine, do you?” Soldier rubbed his cock through his pants. The older man had a sudden idea, a better way to humiliate the boy. “How ‘bout the taste of something else?” 

 

Now that had Scout’s full approval, he smirked and scrambled from the bed to his knees in front of the other man. He eagerly reached up at the fly but stopped himself from undoing it. He looked up and asked, “Do I have authorization for this mission, Sir?”

 

Soldier beamed at the light role-play and responded, “Proceed.” 

 

Scout laughed and undid the fly, not shocked to find that the man went commando. He took Soldier into his mouth and sent his tongue into overdrive, happy to taste Soldier’s cock rather than cold spunk. Soldier was twice as pleased, he grabbed Scout by the back of his head and immediately praised him with phrases like, “Good soldier,” “That’s how it’s done,” and Scout’s personal favorite of, “Boy, if they gave out medals for-ahh!”

 

That last one happened when Scout’s hand began massaging Soldier’s balls just as he lapped at the underside of his head. Scout loved giving head, there was something about being on his knees that just clicked with him, but at the same time he still held power from down there. He was greedy when it came to sucking dick, he wanted nothing more than to make his man breathless, to make him grip his hair so tight because Scout was _that good_. And right now, he was that good to Soldier.

 

The runner focused on swirling his tongue around Soldier’s sensitive head for an elongated time before quickly taking Soldier entirely into his mouth, humming as he do so. Scout’s humming made pleasant little vibrations against Soldier’s member, almost too pleasant, and the deep throating was going to send him over the edge before he could put his own plan into action.

 

It difficult to keep himself in control, but he was a military man if anyone could keep composure it would be him. At last second Soldier pulled out of Scout’s mouth to shoot his cum all over Scout’s face. He roared with gratification as each twitch of his cock left globs of mess all over the boy. It hung off his right cheek, covered his mouth, and off his chin. A few small small droplets were splattered around the main mess.

 

Scout made a repulsed sound and scrubbed at his face with both hands. Soldier patted the top of Scout’s head with a roaring laugh and asked, “How’s that medicine taste, maggot?” He laughed again and redid his fly. He found his ruined boots and handed them over to Scout. “And I meant it about cleaning those.”

 

\---

 

One story below, Sniper, Demoman, and Spy sat in the common room, each filled with anticipation and slight annoyance. Demoman flipped through the channels for a fifth time when he gave up and chose cartoons once again.

 

Finally Spy broke the tension. “I don’t understand. Soldier should be chasing the boy already, throttling him within an inch of his life.” He childishly slammed his hand against the arm of the couch.

 

Sniper sneered at the T.V. he no longer held any desire to unwind in front of brightly colored cartoons, he hopes had risen to bloodshed, and it hadn’t been delivered. “It’s no good, our whole day’s ruined now,” he pouted. “Shoulda never talked to Scout, we shoulda just ignored him.” He shot an accusatory glance at Demoman.

 

“No, no, no, mate,” the Scotsman wagged a finger at him, “The day was ruined when _he_ walked in.” He focused his one eye on the Frenchman.

 

“Oh please, your days were ruined when you awoke with the realization that the two of you are an uncultured monkey that throws piss, and a one-eyed drunk that can hardly dentate his own bombs.”

 

“Hey! Monkeys throw shit not piss!” Sniper pointed a threatening finger at the Spy while Demoman sat up in the recliner for his own rebuttal. “You can’t get anything right can ya? You _jack off!_ ”

 

Spy groaned in frustration. “How many times are you going to use that stupid phrase?”

 

“How many times?” Demo mockingly asked. “I’ll tell you how many bloody times, as many times as I want. Jack off, jack off, jack off...” Demoman continued chanting the phrase even as Spy started shouting ‘shut up!’ in retaliation. Sniper grew more and more heated between the shouting and the stupid cartoon on the screen. “Can you bloody change the channel already!”

**Author's Note:**

> I am wholly convinced that Sniper, Demoman, and Spy have the personalities of high school freshmen. 
> 
> ello-meno-p.tumblr.com for more revenge and facials.


End file.
